Tales of the Campfire After Hours
by SmutTales
Summary: Smutty stories of what happens after hours at camp Multiple Pairings
1. Willco

**(A/N: Hi guys, this is my first time writing smut but not Fanfiction, I have another account called RosieCheeks101 where I post fluffier stories)**

Nico sat down at the camp fire tiredly. He jumped when he heard someone sit down beside him. He looked up and saw Will Solace with a smirk on his face, which made him blush. He and Will were more then friends but they were hiding it from their friends.

His leg bounced up and down as he waited for the camp songs to end and most of the campers to leave. He looked around and saw that there were a few girls still hanging around but he couldn't wait anymore. He spun around and jumped Will, kissing him roughly as he straddled his hips and wrapped his arms around Will's neck.

Will made a noise in surprise but quickly kissed back just as roughly, "Couldn't wait huh?" he mumbled against his lips. Nico made a noise in agreement and pulled away, his face red.

"Pretty much," he mumbled softly. Will smiled and swooped his head down to kiss and suck at Nico's neck. Nico moaned and gripped his hair tightly.

Will put his hand on the younger boy's upper thigh as he left a hickey where he knew Nico's jacket collar would cover it. Nico slid his hands up the back of Will's shirt.

Will kissed back up to Nico's mouth and smiled at him. Nico smiled back and tugged at the shirt. Will chuckled and nodded and Nico slid it over the boy's head quickly, chucking it out of the way.

He kissed down his boyfriend's chest and Will moaned. Will pulled Nico back up to him and tugged off his black t-shirt.

Will glanced around and saw the girls watching them closely. He smirked at them but looked at Nico, "They're watching us," he mumbled.

"Let's give 'em a show," he smirked and Will grinned back.

Nico pulled him closer and kissed him again roughly pressing their bare chests together. He slid his hands down to Will's waistband. Will thrust up unconsciously and Nico chuckled. He blushed embarrassed and Nico kissed him. He could feel himself getting hard and he ground on Will. Will moaned and fumbled with the fly of Nico's jeans.

Nico let him, not caring right then about the group of girls watching them or the fact that they were outside or anything. Will tugged the black jeans down and looked at Nico, "You sure 'bout this?" and Nico nodded softly.

"Good," He said unbuttoning his own pants and Nico pulled them off before he crawled back up to be face to face with Will.

"Do whatever you like with me Master," Nico said innocently and Will smirked. Nico knew all his little turn-ons and was using them to his advantage.

"Down on your knees," he ordered and Nico nodded before quickly crawling down to kneel in front of him. Will leaned down and kissed him quickly before standing up and gesturing to his boxers. Luckily Nico got the hint and tugged them off. He immediately started giving Will a handjob and Will threw his head back with a moan.

Nico smirked and pumped Will's dick faster and harder. Will shook his head, "I don't want your hand," he said grabbing Nico's wrist and pulling it away.

"What do you want Master?" he asked and Will grabbed his head, guiding it down to his dick. Nico gasped at Will's sudden roughness but he nodded and placed his hands on the older boy's hips. He took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Will groaned and thrust into his mouth roughly. Nico made a gagging noise before beginning to deep throat Will. He looked up at Will and tapped his hip, Will took the hint and continued to thrust again and again. Nico moaned and bobbed his head in time to the thrusts.

Nico took his hands off Will's hips and moved them down to palm himself. Will noticed and grabbed his wrists, holding both hands above his head with one hand. Nico groaned and wriggled, wishing desperately for friction. Will shook his head, "Nope, not gonna happen," he said and pulled away from Nico, who looked up at him confused, still trying to get his wrists free.

Will pulled Nico back up and sat down, pulling Nico down to sit on his erection. Nico watched him carefully and gasped when Will pulled his boxers off with his spare hand. Nico wriggled around, rubbing his ass on Will's hard member which elicited a moan from the Son of Apollo.

"Stand up and lean over," Will told him and Nico's eyes widened before he eagerly stood up and did as he was told. Will pinned his hands behind his back, "No touching yourself, if you try to I might have to punish you," Nico nodded.

"Yes Master."

Will smiled and slid a finger into Nico's hole without warning, Nico gasped in surprise. He waited for the son of Hades to adjust before he slid in a second and then third fingers. Will started to scissor the younger boy who moaned loudly, "W-will, hurry up."

Will chuckled and pulled his fingers out. Nico made a noise of discontent at the emptiness but was cut off when he felt something much more filling inside of him, he gasped, "T-thrust."

"You sure," Will asked running a hand through Nico's hair and Nico could only nod. Will thrust and Nico moaned, thanking the God's he wasn't a screamer because that would have been embarrassing. Will let go of Nico's hands to hold the younger boys hips and he took the opportunity to slide his hand down to his dick.

Will didn't notice and so he smirked as he jerked himself off in time to Will's thrusts. He gasped as the boy's large dick slammed his prostate every time.

Pretty soon Nico was whimpering and about to cum, Will not far off. Nico wrapped his legs around Will's waist and pressed their foreheads together, looking at him for permission and Will nodded. Nico came all over both their chests and rested his head on Will's shoulder as he continued to thrust until he came inside of Nico. He pulled out and Nico curled up on his chest.

They were both sweaty and panting. Will looked up and was surprised to see the girl's still their, although they weren't watching the couple at that moment, they were a little distracted Will decided judging by the fact that none of them were wearing clothes and all of them were very close to each other. He wasn't surprised, the campfire after hours was notorious for it's less then child friendly activities. The camp directors knew but didn't particularly care.

"Will I'm tired," Nico whispered childishly and Will kissed the top of his head before grabbing their clothes. They both got dressed and Will carried Nico back to his cabin, setting him down in his bed before crouching beside it.

"Remember what I said about not touching yourself or I'd have to punish you? I meant it," he whispered and Nico blushed, "We'll postpone the punishment till tomorrow," he whispered standing up and smacking Nico's ass softly before walking out.

Nico dreamt that night about how much he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**(A/N: Should I continue writing about the activities that go on after hours at the campfire or not?)**


	2. Tratie

"Travis what are we doing here?" Katie whispered to her boyfriend even though she knew the answer. The campfire, notorious for being sex spot number one at camp. Kids had worked out a long time ago that they didn't actually break any camp rules by fucking there.

He smiled at her reassuringly, "C'mon Kates, you're clever, you know the answer to that."

She rolled her eyes, "Still don't get why people come here of all places, seriously there's always at least two couples going at it," she said and gestured to two boys to prove her point.

"Actually, there's only one couple going at it right now," he smirked, "Although, we could change that," she blushed but nodded.

"I suppose we could," she whispered stepping closer to him and placing her hands on his chest lightly.

He smiled and placed his hands on her thighs. She took the hint and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips. He kissed back, one hand tangled in her hair. He pulled away after a while and kissed along her jawline. She let out a soft and fluttery moan as she slid her hands up and down his chest.

Katie giggled when she felt something press to her inner thigh and she raised an eyebrow, "Someone seems a bit excited babe," she whispered and he nodded, "Well then, maybe I could help out with that."

Travis kissed her again and she smirked against his lips, squeezing his bulge. He gasped and pulled away to look at her, to which she only giggled. He moaned as she began to palm him through his shorts. She pulled her hands away for a second to pull her t-shirt over her head, revealing her lacy green and black bra. Travis leaned his head down and kissed her chest feather lightly.

Katie ran her hands through his hair and blushed when she felt him unlatch her bra. She let him pull off the clothing and shut her eyes euphorically. She gasped as she felt his mouth around one of her hard nipples, he ran his thumb over the other one which made her shiver. He switched so that he was sucking on the other nipple and she moaned loudly. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

She unbuckled his shorts blindly and slid them off. She gently pulled Travis away from her chest and untangled them. She hopped down and kneeled in front of him. Katie slid the boxers off the son of Hermes and he sighed in relief as his dick was set free. She smiled and took it in, immediately deep-throating him. It was one of the moments when Travis was extremely glad he'd learnt that Katie had practically no gag reflex.

He moaned loudly and gripped her hair. She giggled which sent vibrations up his cock and bobbed her head, swirling her tongue around the shaft of his dick. She slid one hand down to her denim skirt and slid it off, fingering herself through her panties. He moaned at the sight and tightened his grip in her hair, "K-katie, I'm gonna cum," he mumbled and she nodded. It took a few more bops of her head and he was cumming into her mouth.

She managed to swallow most of it and pulled away with a 'pop'. A little bit of cum was left smeared on her cheek and he wiped it away. She smiled at him and he kissed her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

He pulled away and pulled her panties off. He lifted her up and sat her down on a seat. He kissed up her thigh until he reached her dripping wet pussy. She moaned as his tongue darted in and out rapidly. She was already close to her orgasm and it didn't take long before she came as well.

Travis pulled away and kissed her tenderly. She kissed back and leaned forward to grab her clothes, pulling them on and handing him his, she whispered softly, "I think I get why people come here of all places."


	3. Lukabeth

Annabeth spun around and came face to face with Luke Castellan. She gasped and stumbled back a few feet and fell on her ass.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" She stammered and he smirked.

"In a minute, you,"he whispered lowly and she looked up at him as he approached her.

"I told you this had to stop," she said but made no move to push him away when he moved to straddle her.

"I know you did, doesn't mean I had to listen," he said, his face an inch away from hers. She groaned and lunged forward to kiss him.

"One last time," she decided. He kissed back immediately, his arms snaking around her waist. He rolled they're hips together and she moaned softly. He slid his hands down her front to the hem of her shirt and broke the kiss to pull it off, eyeing her hungrily.

She moaned and pulled his shirt off. He undid her bra quickly and watched as her breasts fell out of it as the flimsy item of clothing slipped off her shoulders. She ran her hands up and down his chiseled chest lightly. He pushed her hands away and kissed her chest. He kissed lower and lower until he made it to her denim shorts. She tangled her hands in his blonde hair as he pulled them off hungrily before pulling off his shorts and boxers in one sweep.

She watched him as he crawled up her body hungrily so that they were face to face.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be screaming for mercy," he growled and she whimpered slightly, that had happened before. But she guessed that came with sleeping with the leader of Kronos' army secretly.

He rolled them over so that she was sitting on his chest and she worked out immediately what he wanted. She climbed down so that she was crouched above his erection and slid onto it, moaning loudly as she did so. He ran his hand up and down her thigh surprisingly gently.

Suddenly he thrust roughly into her wet pussy. She screamed out and he covered her mouth. She whimpered into his hand as he continued to thrust.

Soon she was a whimpering wet mess and he was close to cumming. He pulled out of her and made her kneel in front of him. She wrapped her mouth around his dick and she swallowed as he came quickly. She licked the cum off her lips. He slid his fingers into her pussy and she came as well.

She collapsed onto the ground tiredly, too exhausted to even dress herself. He pulled on his own clothes and then dressed her as well. He picked her up and carried her back to the Athena cabin. Annabeth was by then asleep and so he rested her in her bed, kissed her forehead and left.


End file.
